Flames of the Sea
by TheRealLeilaJackson
Summary: STOP SCROLLING! Ok, I've always had this idea, what if when Leo was on the run, Sally and Percy found him and adopted him? How would this change the course of history? What else could have happened? Rated T because I like my account and for tiny bits of swearing. R&R!
1. New Family

**Hey FanFiction World and everyone else out there! This is my first Fic, *Cue cheering* and it would be nice if you all could review and speak your thoughts about this. Constructive criticism is welcomed but, Flamers will be eaten by Moo; the over-weight unicorn. .(Long running joke) This story is rated T because of slight swearing like; stupid, idiot, crap, crud ect. ect. And because my account is only a month old and DOESN'T DESERVE TO DIE. I also have a tendency to slip into third person when I'm typing. Please tell me if I do, I usually do not notice things like that in my own writing. **

**Summary:**

**(A few MOA spoilers)**

**Disclaimer; **

**Me: *waiting in line to talk to Rick Riordan*... Hey Rick, how's it going buddy? I really enjoy reading all your books but, WHERE DO YOU GET OFF PUSHING PERCABETH INTO TARTARUS?!**

**Rick: I own these books so I can DO WHAT I WANT!**

**Me: Jeez... No need to get so ****_touchy *_****sniffles then runs away crying***

**Rick: Muahahahahahhahahhahahahhaha hahhahahahahahahahahahahhaha hahahahahhahahahahhahahahaha hhahahahhahahahahahhahahhaha hahahhahahahah *cough* hahaha *chokes on his spit and dies***

**Me: *Runs back in* Rick? Rick? Where are y- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOO! DON'T DIE ON ME BUDDY! ...Wait; on second thought if he dies then I can own all his books! *shoves his lifeless body under the table* Haha! Take that *bleep*! *Runs out whooping, trips over spare notepad and falls into Tartarus***

**Rick: *gets up* I'm alive! And it looks like the crazy wacko girl fell off the cliff! *shrugs* whatever. *walks away ignoring the screams of the poor 14 year old girl falling to her death***

**THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS! THAT IS THE REASON I DON'T OWN PJO: UNCLE RICK DIDN'T DIE!**

**This story is sort of, kind of based on a Fic that I read a few weeks back.**

**Leo's POV, Age 7**

I had run away from another foster home, just last week, my foster parents just thought I was just one more. Just one of the 23 children they had 'helped', nobody would notice me missing anyways. They all had more 'important' things to do, say, and be.

I was hungry, sweaty and ready to fall over because I was so tired. **(Sorry, thinking like a 7 year old again isn't as easy as you would think) **I had lots of scars from some... Things. They looked sort of like seals with puppy dog faces **(telkhines) **but everyone else around me said they were poodles. POODLES. Those were some pretty vicious poodles if you asked me.

I had only escaped the wrath of the stereo-typical prissy, pink, balls of 'pure adorableness' by conking all of them over the heads with a wrench. But where the wrench came from? Who knows, but I'm certainly thankful for the tool.

A car pulled up alongside me, but what I found the most surprising was that it wasn't some drunk idiot that offered children rides home then killed them, and it wasn't the police that would take me to another foster home either.

It was a woman, but that wasn't the surprising part, it was that she _smiled._ At _me._ The lady had mid-length, dark brown hair, a welcoming smile, kind of like my mom... Uh, and she had pretty blue eyes that sparkled like the ocean on a warm, sunny day.

The woman asked me my name. Her voice was smooth and kind, sort of like my moth- stop thinking like that! What happened to my mother was unthinkable. Ignoring the thoughts that I just had, I answered, 'My name is Leo Valdez, and I'm 7 years old.'

I didn't know why I answered the lady, maybe because she reminded me so much of the family member, the only family member, which I once had.

The lady smiled and said 'Hello Leo, my name is Sally, Sally Jackson.' Then she frowned and said 'Are you okay? You look like you have been running for days without stopping; would you like to come with me? I'm going to my apartment uptown.'

I thought this over for awhile; I mean it was a really nice sounding offer but what if it was a front? What if this 'apparently very nice' lady was just trying to fool me? But then she said the words that sealed the whole deal.

'I have a son named Percy, he is 7 as well, and he would love to have another boy his age to play with.'

Then I said, 'Just let me thin- YEAH!' I know that my answer was not thought out or rational but honestly, someone else, like me, who may actually not look at me like the 'child fugitive' I apparently am.

The la- _Sally _smiled and said 'Hop on in, Percy is in the back, you can sit beside him if you would like to.'

I looked at her nervously, I didn't think that I would have to see the other boy right away, I thought that I might've had time to, I don't know, _Not look like a run-away?_ It was too late though; Sally had already taken my bag and placed it in the car. I wasn't about to run away without it either.

I quickly jumped in, closed the door then turned around. There was a boy, about my age with very messy, black hair, so dark that it looked blue. He also had bright sparkling sea-green eyes that shone in delight when he had seen Leo, you could also see a hint mischievousness shine through his facial features, sort of like a person who got into trouble, even when they didn't mean to...

**Review who you think it is! I think I made it pretty obvious though... And also; vote on my poll! No flames, please. Constructive criticism welcomed, don't be afraid to point out any of my mistakes, this is my first fanfic and I want it to be PERFECT. I will update once I get at least 15 reviews. Love y'all!**

**-Leila**


	2. New Friends

**HI AGAIN! Sorry for updating so late but I am sorta falling behind in school so, yeah. Anyways, NO MORE EXCUSES! (I might take a while between updates, but what can I do?)**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN. 'Nuff said.**

**I would like to give a very special shout-out to ****_Shivaane _****for being the first reviewer! Thank you! But here`s a Fun fact; If you go onto my reviews you`ll see that the very first one isn`t from Shivaane, it`s from guest, but that guest IS MY OLDER SISTER. Crazy, right? I didn`t even know she knew about FF! No, cross that, I didn`t even know she could read! (JK****J****) Small world right?**

**I purposely made this chapter a bit sentimental but after this NO MORE GOOEY YUCKY FEELINGS! Well, maybe a bit but what can I do? I'm sort of like Leo; very ADHD, random, weird and hate talking about feelings, they bother me.**

**And a quick THANK YOU to my sister for pointing out that I put `Lucas` instead of `Leo` at the end of the last chapter, please ignore that, I didn`t notice it when I edited. **

**And also, here are the first 17 people to review my first chapter!**

**#2 Shivaane: Thank you for the fabulous name for my story, it rocks!**

**#3 percyjason; I know, but in order for my story line to work they have to be the same age. Thanks though!**

**#4 zazafona; Thank you for making the effort of reading this, even with the language barrier!**

**#5 Love-Blue-Cupcakes; Your review made me smile!**

**#6 AmandaDaughterOfHades; Thank you!**

**#7 Fluddershy; *blushes* Awwwww! So sweet, Thank you!**

**#8 Misterawesome1224; don't worry, they will ;)**

**#9 Olympus97; I know, right? It is so easy to picture them as siblings!**

**#10 Guest; Thanks!**

**#11 Guest; I don't think that'll happen but thanks anyways!**

**#12 Olympia5000; Virtual cookies for you! (::) (::) Thank you!**

**#13 GothicJewel; don't worry, I will!**

**#14 xXxPaperStylusxXx; Wow, All I can say is wow. I love your review and maybe we can set up a b-day party just for our accounts, MAYBE THEY'RE TWINS! Oh, and I know I messed up the time-line but in order for them to be able to do all the things that I have planned they have to be the same age. Lots of smiles!**

**#15 Ricato; Thank you for reviewing! And what you get as a prize is VIRTUAL COOKIES (::) (::) I would give you real ones but they are mine...**

**#16 Rocketeer101; Thank you!**

**And finally, #17 earphoneloser; thank you so much! ****J**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**»»»»»»»»»»»»»»Leo POV¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

The ride to the Jackson`s was long. And boring. And slow. And some-other-word-that-people-use-to-describe-someth ing-absolutley-blegh-ish. Nobody said a word. Except for Sally, her feeble attempts to get us to talk were of no use. Percy. Didn`t. Say. A. Word. The whole time!

When we finally arrived at the apartment, I was surprised to see that it was sort of shabby from the outside, but homey at the same time.

Percy then turned to me, when we are inside, stay as close to me as you can and make as little noise as possible. `Kay? `

I nodded, just to be `nice` then thought _Why would we have to be quiet? The neighbors' wouldn`t be able to hear us, not through the walls... Unless somebody else is living with them, err... us?_

I quickly followed Percy out of the car. The small parking lot was full of pot-holes the size of work-benches and a lot of the cement was cracked and stuck out of the ground. I nearly broke my beautiful face, tripping on air. That would have been horrible.

When we got to the door, there was no buzzer to let us in or a lock on the door. Sally just grabbed onto the handle and the door swung right open. There must be a lot of robberies around these parts.

The stairs were worst than the parking lot. They were caving in some parts like somebody was trying to fix them but an elephant came along and sat on them instead. Honestly, how old is this place?

The three of us climbed up, and up, and more up, and up, and up. I don't know how they can climb up these every day. I was so out of breath but Sally and Percy didn't seem to be the least bit tired. Then, _finally, _we were by the right door. The peeling paint said that nobody had cleaned up in a while. A long while.

Sally pushed on the door, the hinges made a loud _squeal _as it slowly opened. Once we all got inside, Percy finally whispered to me 'Be very quiet, you don't want to wake Gabe up.'

Jeez. Its only the second thing he says to me and it happens to be telling me to be quiet. I was about to ask who Gabe was, but Percy had already ducked behind the behind the kitchen counter and was beckoning me along. It was kind of dark in the kitchen but Percy seemed to know where he was going, like he had done this before, many times.

We crept down the hallway and into the farthest bedroom on the right, the door creaked open. What is with this place and creaky old doors? The room seemed to be the smallest one as well, the bright paint on the walls were the exact same colour as the sea.

The room was pretty simple. White bed sheets, brown dresser, very few books (he didn't seem like somebody that would read a lot anyways) there was quite a bit of water related stuff in there too.

'So I'm guessing that you like the ocean?' I asked, trying to start a conversation.

'Yeah, the ocean is awesome! There are so many creatures and plants and the water is awesome and I like swimming and last time I went to the beach I saw a clown-fish but that name doesn't make very much sense because it didn't look like a clown and then it talked to me but I'm not sure if that was real because when I told my teacher she just laughed and said that she liked my imagination and- Yeah...' He ended awkwardly. Wow. He is a lot like me. Like, ADHD and everything!

'Is there anything that you like?' He asked me.

'Well, I like building and inventing and fixing and drawing and math and tacos and food and dragons!' I chirped

'Okay.'

'Yeah.' Let the awkwardness take over...

'We should go get you a bed and have a snack.' Percy suggested

'Okay' I was better than just standing around. I was about to explode from standing still. Stupid ADHD.

We snuck into the kitchen again, Percy brought out some unnaturally blue cookies from out of the fridge.

'Why are they blue?' I asked.

Percy smiled and whispered 'Blue cookies are _so _much better than regular cookies'

I just shook my head and whispered back, 'You're nuts'

'Can't disagree to that logic'

I laughed. Percy immediately clapped his hands over my mouth, and muttered 'Please, try not to make too much noise.'

I nodded again, remembering the warning that the Jacksons had given me outside.

With the bag of oddly coloured **(I'm Canadian, we spell some words a bit differently, sorry.) **cookies in hand, we ninja-ed **(I love that word)** our way back to Percy's not-very-big room.

Percy hopped onto the bed, patting the spot beside him so I sat down as well. Percy then said 'I'll go get you some jammies **(pyjamas)** and some more things for you to get comfy. Your bag is in the closet, mumput it in there a while ago.'

Percy hopped of the bed and ran silently into the hallway. As soon as I couldn't see him anymore, I hopped of the very comfortable bed, and opened the closet door to grab my bag. I took my jacket out of it and put it on; slinging the bag over my back I thought _I should just leave. Their lives are evidently hard enough without another mouth to feed and expense to pay._

I crept out onto the dusty carpet in the hallway, trying not to make a sound. I could hear loud snoring coming from the living room. I decided to not go in there. For all I know it could be a sleeping tiger!

Keeping quiet in a creaky, broken, very-easy-to-trip-in apartment is a lot harder than you would think. I nearly broke my beautiful face. AGAIN! This building must be out to get me...

By the door, ironically there was a notepad and pen. Just what I needed. I quickly scribbled down what I was about to do and why for the benefit of the Jacksons. It said;

_Dear Sally and Percy,_

_I am sorry that you gave up your time to reach out to me. I know I am probably not thinking this through but I really don't think that I should get in your way. You seem to have enough problems and I don't want to add to them. I hope you understand._

_The supersized Mcshizzle,_** (Did you catch the MOA reference?)**

_Leo_

I looked around the room one last time and turned towards the doorway. I reached for the handle, but instead I touched something soft like... a shirt?

'Where do you think you're going, Valdez?' asked a not very happy looking Percy.

'Well, you see, um...' I trailed off, not knowing what to say

'Were you leaving?' he whispered, I could hear a bit of hurt in his tone.

'I don't want to be a burden' I said, whispering.

'Look Leo, you will never be a burden to us. Your part of the family now. Mum's going to the AC tomorrow to adopt you, and then I'll officially be able to call you my brother. You're not alone anymore.'

I looked up at him in disbelief. Was he serious?

'Are you sure?' I asked, my voice wavering

'Dead sure. Now come on bro, we need to get you settled in.'

**Wow 1792 words in 2 and a half hours! **

**Well, there you have it! I need to know whether you guys like it or not! And to all my favoriters and followers (::) (::)!**

**I recommend reading these authors' stories; ****_KimbyRulez, AnnabethLuna, LubthaNiBriste, ChocolateIsMyDoom _****and****_ Innoverse._**** All of their stories are amazing! ****_*applause*_**

**Okay, from now on I'll be putting questions for all of you to answer at the end of each chapter.**

**Today's question is; who are your top two boys and girls from PJO? **

**For boys mine are Percy Jackson and Leo Valdez. For girls mine are Thalia Grace and Bianca DiAngelo.**

**R&R! Please point out any mistakes!**

**_-Leila_**


	3. New Pranks

**HI AGIAN! (I say that a lot don't I...) Anyways FANTASTIC NEWS! I HAD TO POST THIS BEFORE MARCH BREAK!**

**Please read this AN.**

**Ok. So, Rick Riordan wrote a CROSS-OVER between TKC and PJO. EVEN THOUGH HE SAID HE WASN'T GOING TO! Liar... Well, it comes out on May 7****th****, 2013, in the back on the newly paper-backed TSS. But if you already own TSS, don't worry; it will come out by itself later in the summer. The summary is on my profile (I'll have the link at the very bottom.) But now it's SQUEAL IN DELIGHT TIME! EEEEEEEKKKKKKK!**

**And on my last update I realised that after I edited and re-edited and edited again, my little old lab-top decided that it would take out some of my quotation marks at the beginning of my Chapter 2... but I guess it IS time to get a new one.**

**Also, to answer a question asked in one of my reviews; ****_what kind of a story is this going to be? _****Well to answer that, it is going to be a humorous/adventure story and you guys can PM or review some ideas that would work with my story-line. (It will be GENERALLY, meaning not very much, based on TLT, but don't worry I have some ideas in mind ;))**

**And to answer another question; I know Leo is from Houston, but when you are foster-homed, if a parent/guardian cannot tell the social-workers where they want their child to go for a foster home, they can be moved anywhere in the country, even against their will. For example, there are two boys that I know, they were from Manitoba but they got fostered by a friend of mine, but the thing is, they had to move all the way from Manitoba, across the country, to where she lives. So, I'm sorry for forgetting to add that in there somewhere, from now on let's pretend that Leo was fostered into Manhattan. Thank you!**

**Oh, and about the humor part... I have a corrupted sense of humor, and this is rated T, not M for gory-ness or pervy-ish stuff (that's in my head 24/7) so I'll need you guys to help out a bit if you get what I mean... :) **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. It's sooooo sad... Other than the plot I mean...**

**~3 YEARS LATER~**

_Percy, Age 10 POV_

'Yo, Mcshizzle? **(I couldn't resist ;)) **Get ready for our best prank yet.' I whispered into my new walkie-talkie, made by my dearest younger brother (by a day) Leo.

This prank, oh man, this prank is gonna be _legendary. _Well, maybe I'm exaggerating, only a little bit though, but I know for a fact that this is gonna be awesome.

'Copy that, Pretty Boy.' Leo's voice came over the transmitter as clear as day.

'Don't call me that, Repair Boy.'

'Okay then, _Admiral._'

'That's more like it.' I said with a small smile on my face. It was so natural, he was the sibling that I had always wanted and needed. But after living together for three years, it was just arguing and living with a family member that you've had forever. Even though it wasn't, it seemed like forever.

As you probably noticed; we were pulling one of our best pranks yet. Our mother probably wouldn't be very proud of us for purposely trying to get expelled, but it was sort of a tradition for us by now. We've been kick out of five schools in three years. It's been the best three years of my life. Even though the last five schools were by accident, this year, well let's just say that's gonna change.

''Kay, the gym is completely cleared. The next class will be there in exactly four minutes, I slowed them down for a while.' I could practically hear the smirk on Leo's face as he said those words 'I'll be behind the stage curtains, setting up the controls for our 'project', but now we only have two and a half minutes! Go, go, go!'

After hearing that I only had a little over two minutes to set up, I got out of the supplies closet that I was hiding in and slipped into the gym. The bag on my shoulder was weighed down with the things that we needed to pull this thing off.

Running towards the back corner of the room, where the lighting was broken, so the area was cast into a shadow. In the darkest part of the shadow I began to unpack, duct tape; check. Wires; check. Batteries; check. Everything else; check.

I quickly grabbed the 'craft' that I had made earlier with the construction paper in the art room, the chemicals in the janitors supplies closet and a touch of Leo's magic.

Fireworks.

**R&R! Tell me what you think! Sorry these chapters have been so short but I'm going on vacation tomorrow and I wanted to get at least 3 chapters up before I left.**

**Today's random question is; do you think that Rick should have done different pairings? If so, why?**

**I'll try to update in four weeks. See you later!**

**Love y'all**

**Leila 3**


	4. New AN and Sneak-Peek

**Just because I'm a nice person; I'm going to answer some unclear questions before I go then give a HUGE announcement. Please read.**

**Okay; #1. I'm going to Mexico for 3 weeks and there is no internet where I am going.**

**#2. Percy and Leo are demigods! Gabe is there to cover up their scents and Leo DID see the telkhines and the clown-fish was able to talk to Percy.**

**#3. Leo's mom's name is ****_Esperanza Valdez._**

**_#4. _****What I ment in the last AN is that I don't know the most age-appropriate jokes in the world and PM-ing or reviewing some would be great. And I'll need some for the Stoll brothers! Not that they'll be in here or anything. *cough HINT! cough***

**I hope that cleared everything up!**

**Now for the life-changing announcement;**

**This morning FF put more new character's names in the area that says ****_characters A _****and ****_B. _****For example they put ****_Achelous, Chrysaor, Deianira, Hagno, Hercules, Mithras, Queen Marie, Romulus, Remus, Rhea, Rhea Silvia, Tibernus, Terminus _****and a lot more! Go see for yourselves!**

**All of these characters were in MOA. Cool, right? **

**And also; I will be writing in Canadian English because that is where I'm from! Sorry again if that caused any confusion :)**

**And I will be smart and add a bit of a chapter to this so people won't get mad and report me for putting an AN up :)**

_~Percy's POV~_

I worked as quickly as I could, taping, adding and ripping until I was satisfied with my work.

Leo's voice came on, sounding urgent 'Hide!' he said, 'The class is right outside!'

**Haha. That's all you get :) Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this!**

**Lots of love,**

**-Leila**


End file.
